Mensonge & Fils
by SomeCoolName
Summary: Si Erik accepte de garder Alex, le fils d'Emma, c'est uniquement parce qu'elle l'a piégé, n'allez pas croire qu'il tolère les gamins. Mais quand il rencontre Charles Xavier et que cet homme qui l'attire terriblement pense qu'Alex est son fils, Erik n'a pas le cœur à le contredire. Et puis, ça ne peut pas être si terrible de se faire passer pour le père d'Alex, n'est-ce pas ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Note :** Bonjouuuuur tout le monde ! Petite fic surprise, écrite dans le cadre du **Secret Santa**. Il y aura 4 chapitres et ils seront publiés tous les matins jusqu'à vendredi.  
J'en profite pour remercier **Flo'wTralala** et **Nalou** pour leur organisation !  
La demande était "histoire de pères célibataires avec enfants diaboliques" et j'espère beaucoup que mon histoire plaira à sa commanditaire... **LYRA64** ! Oh, ma copine que j'adore, je suis tellement contente d'avoir écrit pour toi !  
J'espère également que cette histoire vous plaira à toutes et tous - je ne m'étais jamais autant amusée à écrire une fic, en tout cas ! Bon, y'a un peu de drame aussi, parce que je reste SomeCoolName tavu.  
J'ai lu que dans un univers alternatif Alex était le fils d'Emma et Scott (oui, je sais, c'est bizarre au début, mais on s'y fait). Dans cette histoire, il est le fils d'Emma mais pas de Scott.

 **Bêta :** un énorme, énooooorme, énoooooooooooooooooooooooooooorme merci à **Maya Holmes** cœur cœur TMTC.

* * *

 _Bip Bip Bip._

Erik hait cette sonnerie. À chaque fois que son téléphone sonne, il se dit qu'il doit en changer, mais il oublie et ça l'énerve encore plus. Il se retourne dans son lit, yeux encore fermés, gémissements de sortie. Il tape au hasard sur sa table de chevet jusqu'à attraper son portable qu'il colle à son oreille.

"Allô ?"

"Il est onze heures, Erik," souffle Emma.

Il grogne et cache sa tête sous sa couverture.

"On n'avait pas rendez-vous," remarque-t-il, grinçant.

"Non, c'est vrai. C'est juste qu'on est samedi et que tu n'as plus quinze ans. Bref, tu as quelque chose de prévu cet après-midi ? Il y a un garçon que je pense que tu devrais voir."

Il frotte son visage, réfléchit rapidement et comme il n'était pas saoulé par avance à l'idée de vivre cette journée, il se dit que son agenda est libre. Et puis, Emma a toujours le chic pour lui faire rencontrer des mecs très intéressants. Par _intéressants_ , il veut dire _sexy_ , avec très peu d'inhibition.

"Ok."

"Parfait. Disons seize heures chez moi ? Et après, vous irez faire ce que vous voulez."

"Ouais."

"C'est noté. Ah, au fait, le garçon, c'est mon fils Alex. Je rentre vers dix-huit heures. Merci, à tout' !" s'empresse de rajouter Emma, fière de son embrouille.

"Attends !" s'écrie Erik, soudain parfaitement réveillé. "Non, non, je ne garde pas Alex !"

"Tu viens de me dire que tu étais disponible ! Allez, Erik, fais un effort pour une fois. Je ne te demande jamais rien, mais là son babysitter n'est pas disponible et j'ai un rendez-vous important."

"Laisse-le devant la télé."

"Il a neuf ans."

"Mets lui un dessin animé !"

"Erik Lehnsherr, seize heures chez moi, me fais pas chier."

Erik regarde son écran, Emma a raccroché. Il soupire, qu'il se sent con de s'être fait avoir. Il n'a pas du tout envie de garder Alex. Déjà, il n'aime pas beaucoup les enfants, mais le fils d'Emma est hors catégorie. Mal élevé, pourri gâté, Erik l'évite à chaque fois qu'ils se voient. Il pourrait ne pas se rendre chez elle, d'ailleurs. Il lui suffit de lui envoyer un sms pour lui dire et ensuite de couper son téléphone pour être tranquille.

Il observe son portable dans sa main, réfléchit. C'est vrai qu'Emma ne lui demande jamais rien et qu'elle lui a fait rencontrer nombre de plans culs intéressants. Allez, ça sera sa bonne action de l'année.

* * *

Ses lunettes de soleil fermement posées sur l'arrête de son nez, pour être sûr que personne ne le reconnaîtra, Erik garde son doigt sur la sonnette _Frost_. Le son est strident, il espère qu'Emma comprendra le message. C'est Alex qui vient lui ouvrir, il lève sa petite tête blonde jusqu'à lui et le salue d'un signe sec de la tête :

"Erik."

"Alex."

Il le fait entrer et appelle sa mère pour lui dire qu'Erik est arrivé. Sur le chemin, Erik a conclu qu'Emma avait besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de son fils pendant qu'elle serait à un rencard, mais de la voir descendre les marches avec ses baskettes sales et son pull trop grand lui confirme le contraire. Elle embrasse Erik sur la joue et il laisse ses yeux scruter son visage : pas maquillé.

"Tu vas où ?" demande-t-il, surpris.

"J'ai un rendez-vous, je t'ai dit. Bon, je reviens dans deux heures. Il y a de quoi goûter, les clés sont là, si vous voulez sortir. Alex, chéri," appelle-t-elle en tendant sa main vers lui. Il court jusqu'à elle et ne bouge plus, comme un petit soldat," Tu es sage, d'accord ? Tu écoutes Erik."

Le nain fait glisser son regard gris vers le seul homme de la pièce et Erik comprend très bien le message : _non_. Emma ne semble même pas le comprendre puisqu'elle embrasse la petite tête et caresse sa joue.

"Je t'aime, t'es le plus beau."

"Je t'aime, t'es la plus belle," répond Alex et Erik lève les yeux au ciel.

Une fois la porte claquée derrière Emma, la maison est affreusement silencieuse. Deux heures risquent de s'apparenter à de la torture. Erik claque ses mains pour se donner contenance.

"Okay, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Tu veux un goûter ?"

"Tu m'achètes une PS4 ?" demande Alex, sérieux.

Erik ouvre grands les yeux et ne retient pas un petit rire.

"Non, pourquoi je ferais ça ?"

"Tu ne m'achètes jamais de cadeau de Noël, ni de cadeau d'anniversaire, depuis au moins mes six ans - je ne me rappelle plus si tu m'en offrais avant. Tu peux te faire pardonner maintenant en m'achetant une PS4."

"Pourquoi je t'offrirais des cadeaux de Noël ?"

"Parce que tu le fêtes avec nous chaque fois."

"Oui, comme Jean, Angel, Logan…"

"Ils m'offrent tous des cadeaux. Même Logan, c'est pour te dire."

Erik souffle. Okay, même si le bûcheron ermite se ramène avec un cadeau pour le gamin, Erik pourrait faire un effort. Il hoche la tête.

"D'accord, à Noël prochain, je te fais un cadeau."

"Une PS4," rappelle Alex, en levant un doigt.

"J'ai compris que t'en veux une," s'énerve Erik, sans confirmer ses espoirs idiots. "Tu veux qu'on sorte ?"

"Ouais, y'a le parc à côté," accepte Alex, en haussant les épaules.

"Mets ton manteau, alors."

* * *

Erik et Alex ont convenu d'une distance de six mètres entre eux. Erik ne veut pas croiser des ex (ou potentiels futurs) dans ce parc bondé et Alex ne veut pas que ses amis lui demandent si Erik est son père. Ils ne parlent plus une fois les grilles passées et Erik suit Alex, puisqu'il n'a aucune idée d'où sont les jeux. Il s'installe finalement sur un long banc en pierre qui entoure le coin réservé aux enfants et un petit terrain de foot, où Alex s'est immédiatement précipité en voyant un ballon rond.

Le parc n'a rien de plaisant et c'est incroyable de se dire que des gens veulent réellement que ça soit leur quotidien. Ça hurle dans tous les sens, des gamins mangent du sable, d'autres laissent derrière eux leurs jouets et pleurent cinq pas après en disant qu'ils les ont perdus. Il y a beaucoup trop de femmes, aussi, et Erik se dit que les hommes sont vraiment malins de les laisser se taper la corvée de sortie. Après un rapide tour des lieux qui lui a confirmé qu'il n'y a personne d'intéressant pour lui, il sort son téléphone et perd son temps sur ses réseaux sociaux.

Il est interrompu longtemps après par Alex qui se tient droit devant lui : il est couvert de terre et d'herbe. Il renifle et passe son avant-bras sous son nez. Erik grimace de toutes ses forces.

"Tu joues au foot en rampant ou quoi ?"

"J'ai faim."

"Mange."

"On a rien pris. Et puis maman rentre dans vingt minutes."

Erik regarde l'heure et sent le poids qui l'oppressait, s'envoler. Il se lève et lui fait signe qu'ils rentrent. Alex salue ses amis sur le passage (en les checkant très sérieusement, comme s'ils faisaient partie d'un dangereux gang alors que la plupart d'entre eux doit encore dormir avec une veilleuse). Ils reprennent leur distance de sécurité et Alex est manifestement très pressé de rentrer car il trotte presque. Soudain, un grand chien brun déboule, sans laisse, truffe en l'air et langue sortie. Alex s'émerveille et lui court après, sans avoir la présence d'esprit qu'il peut se faire arracher le bras par la bête.

"Alex, t'approche pas du chien," crie Erik, déjà saoulé à l'idée de devoir lui courir après.

"Oh, je suis désolé !" résonne une voix pleine de thé à la bergamote, derrière lui.

Déjà que la plupart des Londoniens ont un accent proche de la comédie musicale, l'homme qui vient de s'adresser à Erik les surpasse tous. Il se retourne, curieux de savoir ce que l'homme a à dire et _putain,_ il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit l'incarnation très (et trop) précise de ce qu'on appelle communément _un fantasme_.

Cheveux bruns, un peu plus longs que la moyenne, légèrement bouclés. Yeux bleus, mais _bleus_! Pas _gris-on-va-dire-bleu-pour-en-rajouter_ , pas _une-couleur-indescriptible_ , non, non, vraiment bleus, comme le ciel en été, comme la piscine de l'album _Nevermind_ de Nirvana, comme la robe de la Vierge Marie - okay, mauvais exemple, Erik espère que cet homme est tout sauf vierge. Et une bouche qu'Erik fixe sans aucune retenue. Il s'imagine très bien embrasser ces lèvres. Et leur faire autre chose.

"C'est mon chien. Votre fils a peur ? Je peux le rappeler. Churchill ! Churchill, au pied !" hèle l'homme, la voix chantante.

Erik tourne la tête et voit le chien qui tourne, joyeux et bienveillant, autour d'Alex qui rayonne de joie.

"Non, il n'a pas peur," réplique Erik, un peu déstabilisé.

"Désolé, j'essaye de le promener sans laisse au maximum pour l'habituer. D'habitude il est très obéissant."

 _Vous vous êtes déjà excusé_ , veut dire Erik. Il ne le fait pas parce que, il a beau être un peu (beaucoup) arrogant, il sait prendre sur lui quand il rencontre un potentiel candidat à qui faire mordre son oreiller.

"Erik Lehnsherr," dit-il en tendant sa main.

"Charles Xavier."

"Charles," répète-t-il, lentement, comme s'il découvrait le prénom pour la première fois et qu'il se rendait compte combien il était lumineux.

(C'est une technique qui marche à tous les coups.)(Charles rougit.)(Erik en était sûr.)

"Churchill adore votre fils. Comme s'appelle-t-il ?"

"De ?"

"Votre fils ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ?" répète Charles, un joli sourire aux lèvres.

Erik hausse un sourcil, suit le regard bleu et comprend ce qu'il vise. Le nain. Qu'il pense être _son_ rejeton. Erik ouvre la bouche sans oser répliquer.

"Il doit avoir neuf, dix ans ? Ils sont géniaux, à cet âge-là. Pardon, je suis désolé si je pose trop de questions. Je suis professeur, j'adore les enfants."

"Il s'appelle Alex, il a neuf ans," répond tout aussi vite Erik.

"Oh c'est très beau comme prénom ! Est-ce le diminutif d'Alexandre ?"

Est-ce que ça l'est ? Erik n'en a aucune idée.

"Oui," arrive-t-il à sortir, la voix un peu dansante entre l'affirmation et la question.

Charles sourit, apparemment heureux de cette confirmation et Erik se dit que c'était la bonne carte à jouer. Et la drague _est_ un jeu auquel Erik est très bon et ne perd quasiment jamais. Il serait d'ailleurs sûr de gagner si son téléphone ne sonnait pas et que ce n'était pas le prénom Emma affiché dessus. Il grimace et explique :

"Je suis désolé, c'est sa mère, je dois le ramener."

Charles fait un petit _O_ de la bouche, et Erik s'imagine très bien lui faire faire un plus gros _O_ , avant d'expliquer :

"Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. C'est ma meilleure amie, c'est tout."

"Vous êtes divorcé ?"

"Non, je suis gay."

Et les joues de Charles se colorent à nouveau de rouge. Erik sourit.

"Est-ce que vous promenez souvent… Churchill, dans le coin ?"

"On vient d'emménager sur Clarence Road. Je pense qu'on viendra à Regent's Park plus souvent, oui."

"On se recroisera peut-être, alors."

"Peut-être, oui," réplique Charles, charmé.

"Je l'espère en tous cas."

Erik lui sourit une dernière fois et va récupérer Alex.

"Donne-moi ta main," lui ordonne-t-il en chuchotant.

"Hein, pourquoi ?" s'inquiète Alex, lèvre retroussée, dégoûté d'avance.

"Fais-ce que je te dis et je dis à ta mère que c'est moi qui t'ai donné l'autorisation de te salir."

"... Ok."

Il met sa main pleine de terre dans celle d'Erik qui grogne tout bas. Churchill - il n'y a vraiment que les Anglais pour appeler leur chien du nom d'un politicien de la seconde guerre mondiale, Erik ne se le permettrait jamais, étant Allemand - tourne encore un peu autour d'eux avant que la voix de Charles Xavier ne le rappelle pour de bon. Erik se retourne, salue de sa main libre Charles et a la confirmation qu'il continuait de le matter ; avoir Charles Xavier sera d'une simplicité réconfortante.

"T'es vraiment chelou, comme mec," lâche Alex, dans un soupir.

* * *

Erik est rentré chez lui. Emma lui a proposé de rester dîner, mais il avait envie d'être seul. Il aime son appartement : une énorme pièce au dernier étage, avec une cuisine toute en longueur dans l'entrée, un espace salon et salle à manger et deux grandes portes coulissantes, toutes aussi blanches que les murs, qui amènent à la chambre.

Il s'est pris à manger sur le retour et dévore ses pâtes chinoises allongé sur son lit, Netflix allumé sur une énième série dont il ne regardera même pas la moitié des épisodes avant de passer à autre chose.

* * *

Comme tous les mercredis matins, Erik fait son jogging à Regent's Park. Il va à la salle tous les jours, sauf le mercredi car des adolescents viennent en groupe et Erik ne peut pas voir autant d'acné sans avoir envie de les saupoudrer de bicarbonate de soude (est-ce vraiment efficace contre les problèmes de peau ? Erik n'en sait rien, mais il semblerait que le bicarbonate serve à tout, alors…).

Ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, il écoute _Son of a Preacher Man_ interprété par Dusty Springfield lorsqu'un chien aux longs poils bruns le fait tourner la tête. Au bout de la laisse, Erik reconnaît Charles Xavier. Il fait un petit détour pour le rejoindre et Charles le voit à son tour - le sourire qui lui adresse est un compliment à lui seul.

"Vous êtes bien matinal," commence Erik, charmeur.

Il est bien content de ne courir que depuis quinze minutes, il ne sue pas encore. Il pose ses mains sur ses cuisses pour reprendre son souffle et garde sa tête relevée pour continuer à observer les magnifiques yeux de Charles.

"Je suis obligé de promener Churchill avant d'aller travailler. Et vous, vous courrez tous les matins ?"

"Non, je vais à la salle, habituellement."

Les yeux de Charles brillent. _Oui, Charles, je suis l'homme parfait_ , pense très fort Erik.

"J'aimerais avoir votre courage," plaisante Charles.

"Vous ne faites pas de sport ?"

"Jamais," rit-il, léger.

"Vous avez de la chance, ça ne se voit pas."

Charles penche la tête, sourit, amusé.

"Je porte des pulls trop grands, je le sais. Vous ne pouvez pas deviner ce qu'il y a en-dessous."

"C'est un défi ou une invitation ?" demande Erik.

Charles entrouvre les lèvres et finit par rire, l'air de dire _touché_. Draguer cet homme est un délice.

"Je vous raccompagne ?" propose-t-il.

"Je ne voudrais pas interrompre votre séance."

"J'ai déjà fait mes cinquantes minutes," ment Erik, à l'aise.

Ce qui n'est pas le pire des mensonges de la matinée, car Charles, merveilleux mais embêtant Charles, demande :

"Comment va votre fils, Alex ?"

"Alex va bien, merci."

"Vous avez sa garde un weekend sur deux ?"

"Non, nous n'avons pas de règle. Je le prends dès que sa mère a besoin que je le garde. Ou dès que j'ai envie de le voir," ajoute-t-il, avec un large sourire.

"D'accord…"

Ils marchent côte à côte en silence quelques secondes, avant que Charles ne demande encore :

"Je suis désolé, je suis très curieux, trop, parfois, n'hésitez pas à me dire si ma question est déplacée. Comment avez-vous fait ?"

Ô combien Erik aimerait lui dire que la question _est_ déplacée, mais il ne veut pas le brusquer. Charles est comme tous les Anglais, né avec un balai qui a poussé entre le rectum et les cervicales. Qu'il se soit permis une question personnelle est un trop grand pas en avant pour qu'Erik lui fasse regretter.

"Non, je vous en prie, posez moi toutes les questions que vous voulez, je serais ravi d'y répondre. Emma, sa mère, m'a dit un jour… qu'elle voulait un enfant. On se connaît depuis le lycée. Elle est extrêmement indépendante, elle ne voulait pas quelqu'un dans sa vie. On a donc fait une fécondation simulée et… voilà."

"Une insémination artificielle, vous voulez dire ?" corrige Charles, confus.

Erik pourrait se taper le front. Ça lui apprendra de ne rien connaître à la procréation.

"Oui. Emma et moi appelons ça la _fécondation simulée_. C'est notre petit… délire."

Charles hoche la tête et sourit poliment.

"Et vous ?" demande Erik, pour changer de sujet.

"Je n'ai pas d'enfant," répond Charles, comme une excuse.

"Je veux dire, et vous, vous avez quelqu'un ?"

Charles attend quelques secondes, joueur et finit par admettre :

"Non."

Erik se met à marcher à reculons pour être face à Charles lorsqu'il l'interroge :

"Disons, si Emma, qui est une très belle femme, et moi, étions disponibles pour un rencard, lequel d'entre nous aimeriez-vous inviter ?"

"Premièrement, j'espère que je me ferais inviter."

"Bien sûr," confirme Erik avec un large sourire.

"Même si je ne doute pas une seule seconde de l'attirance d'Emma, je… choisirais plutôt vous."

Erik sourit comme un homme dont l'équipe de rugby a gagné les matchs de qualifications. Ils se séparent, arrivés à la sortie du parc.

"Est-ce que vous gardez Alex, samedi ?" demande Charles, juste avant qu'ils ne repartent chacun de leur côté.

"Oui," répond Erik sans réfléchir.

Encore une fois, bonne réponse. Charles sourit.

* * *

Samedi, Erik sonne chez Emma. Elle ouvre, surprise, et il lui tend directement un sac.

"Tes vinyles," explique-t-il.

C'est l'excuse parfaite qu'il a trouvée pour débarquer chez elle. Depuis le temps qu'elle lui réclame, il a enfin trouvé le courage de tous les rassembler et de lui ramener. Elle l'invite à entrer et lui propose un café qu'il accepte. Alex est dans le salon, affalé sur le canapé, à jouer à la console.

"Tu l'as, la PS4," remarque Erik, avant même de lui dire bonjour.

"C'est la Switch," corrige Alex, comme si Erik était infiniment débile.

"C'est pareil, c'est une console…" peste-t-il.

Emma arrive avec sa tasse et Erik sourit largement en la remerciant.

"Alex a été accepté dans l'équipe de foot de Primrose," lui apprend-elle, gonflée de fierté.

"C'est cool," se réjouit (autant qu'il peut) Erik.

Alex lui adresse un regard peu impressionné.

"Hey, en parlant de foot, tu voudrais qu'on retourne ensemble au parc, comme la semaine dernière ? Tu pourrais y jouer, comme ça."

Emma cligne des yeux. Alex met son jeu en pause et tourne son corps pour regarder Erik. Il le sonde de ses petits yeux de serpent, indéchiffrable, jusqu'à ce qu'il lance un _Okay_ définitif. Il éteint sa console et disparaît à l'étage pour s'habiller. Erik se concentre sur sa tasse pour ne pas croiser le regard d'Emma.

"C'est… d'accord," finit-elle par bredouiller.

"Quoi ?"

"Rien c'est… unique, que tu proposes de t'occuper d'Alex."

"Si ça ne te plait pas, je peux rentrer chez moi."

"Non, non, au contraire ! Je vais pouvoir prendre un bain !"

"Tu ne prends pas de bain quand il est là ?"

"En fumant."

"Ah."

"Un bon joint de Raven."

"Oui, j'avais compris."

Elle se réjouit en tapotant dans ses mains et Alex apparaît, baskets lassées et manteau enfilé. Elle lui conseille à nouveau d'être sage et d'écouter Erik, mais le gamin ne paraît pas l'entendre. Il continue de fixer Erik et il n'arrête pas, de tout le chemin jusqu'au parc. Ils ne reprennent même pas leur distance de sécurité et Erik sait très bien que c'est parce que le nain se doute de quelque chose. Il est insupportable, pas idiot.

Erik se concentre pour trouver Charles, ou au moins, Churchill. Par une chance qui pourrait s'apparenter au destin (si Erik croyait à ses conneries) ils apparaissent quelques mètres avant le terrain de foot. Alex les reconnait instantanément aussi. Il s'arrête.

"Viens, tu veux pas aller jouer avec tes potes ?" l'appelle Erik, qui ne veut pas perdre de vue Charles.

"C'est lui que tu voulais revoir ? Pourquoi t'as voulu que je vienne ?" demande Alex sans aucune sympathie.

Erik souffle et revient près de lui pour parler plus bas.

"Pose pas de question, va faire ton foot, c'est tout ce que je te demande."

"Explique-moi ou je hurle."

Erik hausse un sourcil et pouffe un rire. Ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire car, et il l'apprend de la manière la plus aiguë qui soit, Alex ne plaisante pas _du tout_. Il prend une grande inspiration et pousse un cri qu'Erik arrête aussi vite que possible en posant sa main sur sa bouche.

"Mais t'es complètement taré ? Ferme-la, je t'explique !"

Alex croise ses bras contre son torse et attend.

"Le mec, avec son chien, il me plaît. Il croit que t'es mon fils, donc tu te fais passer pour mon fils cet après-midi et après, on en parle plus. C'est simple, je suis sûr que même toi tu peux le comprendre."

Alex fait un pas sur le côté, regarde Charles longtemps et accepte, non sans ajouter :

"Okay. Je me fais passer pour ton fils. Si tu m'achètes une PS4."

"Putain mais t'es en boucle, c'est pas possible !"

"À prendre ou à laisser."

"Je ne vais pas t'acheter une console, t'en as déjà une."

"... Okay," conclut Alex en commençant à marcher vers Charles.

"Où tu vas ?"

"Lui dire que t'es pas mon père, que tu me kidnappes tous les samedis et que tu me prends en photo sous la douche."

"Mais t'es monstrueux !" s'horrifie Erik en courant pour le rattraper.

Il ne pensait pas que tous ses squats lui serviraient, mais voilà, parfois dans la vie, il faut s'abaisser au niveau d'un plus petit (dans tous les sens du terme) que soi. Il attrape Alex par les épaules pour qu'il ne bouge pas et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

"Très bien, je t'achète ta PS4. Mais interdiction absolue de raconter tes conneries de douche, okay ? Il pense juste que je suis ton géniteur. C'est pas un grand mensonge, c'est pas comme si t'en avais un de toute façon. Deal ?"

Alex ferme les yeux et inspire longuement. Il finit par tendre sa main pour serrer la sienne.

"Deal."

"Allez, donne moi ta main."

Leur poignée se transforme en simulacre de paternité. Les doigts d'Alex sont moites, ça dégoûte Erik, mais comme Charles se retourne au même moment et sourit en le voyant, Erik sourit aussi.

* * *

En ce mercredi matin, Erik n'est même pas déçu de ne pas pouvoir aller à la salle. Il ne pense qu'au parc, qu'à Charles. Il arrive exactement à la même heure que la semaine dernière et refait le même parcours. Il ne le voit pas. Churchill non plus. Il remonte jusqu'à la sortie qu'ils avaient emprunté, mais rien, nada.

Samedi prochain, Erik doit impérativement demander le numéro de Charles.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note :** Merci pour vos premières reviews ! Nouveau chapitre avec : toujours plus de mensonge, de l'émotion et du smut.

 **Bêta :** la seule et unique Maya Holmes.

* * *

Avant d'aller au parc, Erik et Alex sont passés dans une boutique pour acheter la fameuse PS4. Ils ont mis du temps à trouver une explication qui serait plausible pour Emma et ont décidé de dire que le fils d'un collègue d'Erik voulait s'en débarrasser et l'a vendue, pour une somme tout à fait dérisoire, à Alex. Ils ont donc pris une console d'occasion et l'ont laissée dans le coffre de la voiture d'Erik avec le manteau d'Alex, qui est tellement excité qu'il sautille partout. Il fait gris et le vent se lève, mais ça, le gamin ne semble pas le ressentir. Erik ne s'en préoccupe pas, ce qui l'importe c'est de retrouver Charles et miracle (façon de parler, Erik ne croit pas non plus à ces délires) ils le croisent avec Churchill.

Le chien saute pratiquement sur Alex qui crie de bonheur en retouvant son copain canin. Erik se précipite vers Charles.

"Bonjour Erik."

"Je ne vous ai pas vu, mercredi."

"Je suis désolé, j'étais terriblement en retard, j'ai été obligé de laisser Churchill chez ma soeur," s'excuse, encore, Charles. "Alex n'a pas froid ?" s'inquiète-t-il, plus préoccupé par le nain que par le grand mec face à lui.

"Non, ça va," s'empresse de répondre Erik, sans regarder derrière. "Vous savez ce qui me permettrait de ne pas vous chercher à travers le parc ? Votre numéro."

Tout le visage de Charles s'illumine, comme s'il entendait précisément les mots qu'il attendait. Ils sortent leur portable et s'échangent leur numéro, quand quelques gouttes commencent à brouiller leur écran. Erik s'en fout, sauf que les gouttes se multiplient en un instant et soudain, c'est le déluge. Les mamans récupèrent leurs enfants grâce à leurs cris et Churchill court se réfugier contre son maître, qui propose :

"Et si on se mettait à l'abri ? On peut aller au Regent's Bar. Je vous paye un chocolat chaud, si vous voulez."

Alex arrive à côté d'eux assez vite pour hocher la tête.

* * *

L'intérieur du Regent's Bar est bruyant, toutes les familles sont venues se protéger de la pluie. L'architecture n'est pas intéressante, le carrelage est beige, les murs blancs. Ils se sont tous les trois installés au fond de la salle, sur une table ronde qui fait que, dans son champ de vision, Erik voit autant Charles qu'Alex. 50% paradis, 50% enfer.

Charles a commandé un thé, Erik un café et Alex un chocolat chaud. Il a une petite moustache dessinée par le lait, ce qui est ridicule, mais ce qui fait rire gentiment Charles. Erik s'attend à ce qu'Alex s'énerve, parce qu'il sait qu'il n'a aucun humour, sauf que, contre toute attente, Charles prend la tasse de chocolat chaud, demande _Je peux ?_ et après la confirmation d'Alex, il boit juste assez pour se créer une petite moustache à lui aussi. Alex et Erik écartent grands les yeux, tout aussi surpris, puis Alex explose d'un rire vibrant.

"Quoi ? J'ai oublié de me raser ce matin ?" plaisante Charles et Erik a très envie de lui retirer la tache de lait avec son pouce.

En même temps, ça amuse tellement Alex qu'il n'a pas envie de mettre un terme à ses éclats de rire. Enfin, entre Alex et Charles, Erik connait sa priorité.

"Tu devrais te laisser pousser la moustache," lui dit Erik, non sans un sourire.

"Je crois qu'il n'y a que Freddie Mercury qui pouvait se permettre de la porter."

"C'est qui, Freddie Mercury ?" demande Alex en récupérant sa tasse.

"Le meilleur chanteur de tous les temps," répondent, exactement en même temps, Erik et Charles.

Ils se regardent, subjugués d'être à ce point sur la même longueur d'onde et Erik voit bien qu'Alex lève les yeux au ciel.

"C'est le chanteur de Queen, Alex. Ta mère a des vinyls d'eux."

"Ah ouais ! Je connais ! Y'a un film qui vient de sortir !" s'enchante le plus jeune en sautillant un peu sur place.

C'est fou comme les enfants s'excitent pour un rien. On dirait des petits êtres sous amphétamines. Ça rappelle à Erik ses soirées dans des clubs bas de gamme - à la drogue encore plus bas de gamme.

"En parlant de film, y'a Dragons 3 qui sort bientôt," leur apprend Charles.

Erik n'a aucune idée de ce que peut bien être ce film, vu qu'il n'est pas très branché science-fiction. Alex redouble d'agitation et cette fois se lève et se rassoit sur sa banquette à la vitesse d'une guêpe insupportable.

"Oui, oui, oui ! Je veux trop aller le voir !"

"Moi aussi, depuis le temps que j'attends !" s'enchante merveilleux Charles, avant que ses beaux yeux ne glissent jusqu'à Erik. "On pourrait peut-être… y aller tous les trois ?"

Est-ce que Charles est réellement en train de lui proposer un autre rencard ? Il semblerait bien que oui. Alex est invité aussi, mais Erik prétextera que le gamin est myope et le fera s'installer au premier rang, pour se cacher à l'arrière avec Charles et lui faire tout un tas de choses dans le noir.

"Papa, tu veux bien ?"

Erik n'arrive pas à décrocher ses yeux de ceux de Charles. Il est tellement curieux de savoir à quoi ressemblera son visage lorsqu'il l'embrassera pour la première fois.

"Papa ?"

Et à quoi peut ressembler son corps, nu ? Charles ne mentait pas, il met vraiment des pulls trop grands, et couleur lavande, c'est dommage. La honte de son propre corps est un fléau du siècle ; certes, Erik aime que le sien soit musclé et il fait attention à ce qu'il mange, mais c'est sa vision de lui-même et ce n'est pas ce qu'il cherche chez ses amants. Il a déjà couché avec des mecs bien plus enveloppés que lui, et ils avaient tellement de confiance en eux qu'ils étaient absolument irrésistibles. Il n'y a rien de plus triste que quelqu'un qui ne s'aime pas.

"Papa !" appelle une dernière fois Alex, en se penchant par-dessus la table pour tapoter son avant-bras.

Erik se recule. Merde. C'est à lui qu'Alex s'adresse. C'est _lui_ Papa.

"Avec plaisir," accepte-t-il, toutes dents dévoilées.

Charles s'enchante de ce nouveau rendez-vous et leur propose d'aller acheter des parts de gâteaux. Alex décide de le suivre et Erik les regarde marcher côte à côte jusqu'au bar. Ils viennent à peine d'arriver devant le meuble réfrigérant avec les desserts, qu'Alex fait demi-tour et trottine jusqu'à lui, avant de lui sauter dessus et d'enlacer son cou de ses deux petits bras. Erik garde ses mains en l'air, figé.

"Tu fais quoi, là ?" murmure-t-il avec un sourire forcé, puisque Charles les regarde, attendri.

"Je viens au ciné si tu m'achètes une trottinette."

"Je pensais que tu voulais le voir, ce film."

"Je peux y aller avec maman quand je veux. Et tu m'achèteras des bonbons en rentrant, c'est le paiement pour t'appeller _Papa_."

"Tu me fatigues…"

"Peut-être, mais si tu veux pas que Charles comprenne que tu lui mens depuis dtrois semaines, je pense que tu seras assez malin pour m'acheter ce que je veux."

"Okay. Allez, dégage," conclut Erik en tapotant son épaule.

Alex se redresse, lui adresse un sourire terriblement faux et repart près de Charles, toujours aussi touché, toujours aussi beau. Erik lui adresse une petite grimace l'air de dire, _J'ai l'habitude_.

* * *

Puisque le cinéma n'est pas prévu avant deux semaines, Erik ne va pas se priver de voir Charles avant. Seul à seul. Ils ont parlé par SMS tous les jours, entre découverte de l'autre et drague à peine discrète. Erik a appris que Charles est passionné par son métier, qu'il a un peu vécu aux Etats-Unis, mais que l'Angleterre lui manquait terriblement (selon ses propres mots). Il est assez proche de sa soeur, en tout cas il en parle beaucoup. Il aime lire, la musique des années soixante-dix et est gay. Pas bi, pas curieux, vraiment gay. Quand leurs SMS commencent à être plus chauds, Charles est presque timide. C'est-à-dire qu'il ne va pas très loin dans la description de ce qu'il ferait à Erik, mais on sent qu'il se retient. Erik préfère ça. Il a eu trop de rencard, grâce à Tinder, où le mec était plus doué quand ses doigts étaient sur un clavier que sur un vrai corps.

Ils ont convenu d'un soir pour aller dîner dans un restaurant italien à la mode, avec trop de monde, mais une cuisine parfaite. Ils rient la plupart de la soirée et quand il est l'heure de rentrer, ils ne rigolent plus. Erik habite le plus près, c'est naturellement qu'ils se dirigent chez lui. Ils ne se sont toujours pas embrassés et la tension monte. Erik aime ça. Ça ne sert à rien de se précipiter.

Dans le petit escalier, ils se prennent par la main et Erik indique les marches bancales. Il sait que sa cage d'escalier est miteuse. Tant mieux, la surprise d'arriver par la suite dans son appartement impeccable est encore plus grande.

Lorsqu'il pousse la porte d'entrée, il allume toute les lumières d'un coup. Il a bien fait exprès de partir en laissant les portes coulissantes de sa chambre ouvertes. Ça donne une impression d'espace décuplée, ça fait tout de suite réagir Charles qui siffle tout bas.

"C'est magnifique," dit-il, honnête.

Erik lui reprend la main et le guide à travers la longue pièce sans prendre le temps de s'interrompre devant chaque pièce.

"La cuisine. Le salon. La salle à manger. La chambre."

Il les arrête devant le lit, indique d'un doigt une des deux portes en bois pour lui montrer où est la salle de bain.

"Je peux ?" demande-t-il en posant ses mains sur le manteau de Charles qui comprend la demande et hoche la tête.

Erik lui retire son manteau, le sien, l'écharpe de Charles qu'il jette sur la chaise à côté de la sa commode.

"Et bien sûr…" il l'attrape par les fesses, le pousse en arrière pour l'allonger sur le matelas en l'accompagnant dans sa chute, puis sourit. "Le lit."

Charles rit, un son étincelant, addictif. Merde. Erik pourrait tomber amoureux de ce rire là. Sans se presser, il glisse une main sur le visage de Charles, fait le tour de sa joue, sa pommette, le dessus d'un sourcil. Puis il redescend sous son menton, dans le petit creux au-dessous de sa lèvre inférieure. Il va l'embrasser. Enfin. Charles le sait. Il pose sa main sur la joue d'Erik, c'est une autorisation silencieuse. Erik se penche.

Leurs lèvres se touchent et c'est comme si elles se connaissaient déjà. Ils les ouvrent au même moment, timing parfait. Leurs langues se caressent et Erik ressent l'écho de la force de ce geste jusque dans son ventre. Ils en avaient envie, tous les deux. Il n'y a pas plus beau sentiment au monde.

Charles gémit, à peine, et Erik l'imite. Il tourne un peu son visage, sans arrêter le baiser. La deuxième main de Charles se pose sur sa nuque, se tient à ses cheveux et Erik réalise à quel point il veut plus le sentir. Il continue de se tenir sur un de ses avant-bras et laisse son autre main glisser sous le pull en laine lavande. Il tire sur la chemise pour la retirer du jean qui l'a nargué toute la soirée et pose sa paume contre le ventre de Charles. Il sent quelques poils, son pouce passe au-dessus de son nombril. Il remonte ses doigts, ne sent pas les sillons des abdos mais gémit lorsqu'il reconnaît un pectoral rebondi.

Il se redresse, assis sur le bassin de Charles, il lui fait retirer son pull et fait de même. Il sent derrière lui que Charles se débarrasse de ses chaussures comme il peut. Il se penche en arrière pour l'aider, ôte les siennes et revient déboutonner la chemise blanche. Charles respire fort, sa cage thoracique se lève à chaque inspiration. Peut-être est-il un peu gêné, en tout cas, il n'a aucune raison de l'être.

Erik se demande s'il a déjà couché avec quelqu'un qui lui plaisait autant. (Il sait très bien que non, mais comme c'est assez intimidant, il préfère faire comme si de rien n'était, pendant qu'il le peut encore). Lorsqu'il ne reste plus que leurs boxers comme seule barrière entre eux, Charles s'accroche à la couverture. La demande est claire, Erik se plie à sa volonté. Il éteint la lumière du plafonnier et garde celle de la table de chevet allumée. Ils se glissent sous la couverture et ces quelques secondes sans se toucher ont dû être de trop pour Charles qui s'allonge sans attendre sur lui, en reprenant sa bouche. Erik pose ses mains sur ses fesses et gémit en sentant sa peau et non plus du tissu. Il retire le sien, fiévreusement, absolument pas aidé par Charles qui se frotte contre lui, et arrive tout juste à le baisser jusqu'à ses cuisses avant d'arrêter là. Peau contre peau, le contact n'est pas seulement plus chaud, il est plus vrai, plus animal. Erik garde une main sur les fesses de Charles, l'autre dans ses cheveux, si soyeux que ça ne parait pas juste pour le reste du monde, car rien ne sera aussi doux que ces mèches contre sa paume. Il embrasse sa tempe, pas qu'il l'avait visée, mais il fallait qu'il l'embrasse le plus vite possible et c'est ce qui se trouvait face à ses lèvres.

"J'ai envie de toi… depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu," murmure Erik contre son oreille, avant de poser ses lèvres sur la peau sensible, juste en-dessous de son lobe.

Charles rit tout bas. Il continue d'onduler contre lui. Son souffle est rauque, il garde ses yeux ouverts autant que possible.

"Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter pareille attention", remarque-t-il, toujours aussi poli alors qu'il se frotte, de la manière la plus obscène, contre un mec tout aussi nu que lui.

"Tu es tellement sexy, Charles, je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte."

Il l'attrape par la nuque pour l'empêcher de bouger et prend sa bouche. Le baiser est plus profond, plus indécent. C'est un avant-goût de ce qu'Erik a en tête.

"Je peux te prendre ?"

Charles hoche la tête. Ils échangent à nouveau de position et Erik récupère rapidement capote et lubrifiant dans sa table de chevet. Il prépare Charles en prenant son temps, en se concentrant un maximum sur les petites mimiques incontrôlables de son amant, pour savoir ce qu'il aime, ce qu'il n'aime pas, ce qu'il découvre. Il n'arrête pas ses baisers sur son visage, son torse, ses tétons. C'est leur première fois alors que ça ressemble à la concrétisation d'un amour qu'ils font grandir depuis des années. Erik préfère ne pas trop y penser car ça commence à lui faire peur.

Il déroule son préservatif sur lui, laisse Charles caresser son dos en attendant, et lui demande :

"T'es toujours passif ?"

"La plupart du temps… Mais j'ai très envie de te prendre, la prochaine fois."

Erik pousse un grognement involontaire. Il n'aime pas beaucoup être passif, mais la simple idée que Charles puisse être celui qui le prenne est bien trop excitante. Il hoche la tête sans oser dire tout haut qu'il pense que c'est une _très_ bonne idée puis se rallonge tout contre lui. Leurs gestes sont plus lents, plus attentionnés. Erik s'appuie sur ses coudes pour ne pas l'écraser, ses mains stratégiquement placées pour continuer à caresser ses cheveux. Bouche contre bouche, lèvres entrouvertes. Yeux accrochés l'un à l'autre. Et Erik le voit, le regard de Charles, alors qu'il entre en lui pour la première fois. Erik ne s'est jamais senti aussi bien. Pourtant, il ne sait pas quoi faire ; il a envie de baiser Charles jusqu'à ce que sa voix se casse, et en même temps, il ne veut pas bouger et juste ressentir comment son corps le retient. Sans prendre de décision, il reste immobile et c'est Charles qui le ramène à la réalité en embrassant doucement la commissure de ses lèvres.

"Erik…" appelle-t-il, tout bas.

Erik cligne des yeux. Il se rend compte qu'il restait fixé sur les yeux bleus.

"Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu."

Il sourit et Erik l'imite. Il sait qu'il a un égo sur-dimensionné, pourtant, rien en lui ne pense _Je le savais_. À la place, il se dit qu'il a de la chance que Charles soit si honnête. Et c'est finalement ce qui l'attire le plus, chez cet homme. Cette facilité qu'il a de s'émerveiller, de dire quand il ne connaît pas quelque chose. Son regard, curieux, ouvert à tout. Il n'y a rien de faux, chez Charles. Erik ne sait pas ce que ça fait.

Il n'y pense pas et c'est ça le pire. Il reprend ses mouvements, s'enfonce plus loin en Charles sans se dire une seconde qu'il ne le mérite pas. Il l'embrasse, lui répète combien il est beau et les imagine faire l'amour tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient deux vieux qui payeront des gigolos plus jeunes, pour pimenter leur vie sexuelle.

Il regarde Charles se faire jouir en se caressant et jouit à son tour quelques minutes après, sans retenir sa voix, à gémir plus fort que d'habitude. Il s'allonge à côté de Charles et le laisse effleurer son visage du bout de ses doigts et s'endort en l'écoutant répéter combien il a de la chance d'avoir rencontré Erik.

* * *

Erik ne sait plus depuis combien de temps il n'a pas eu de relation sérieuse. C'est une blague, bien sûr, il n'a _jamais_ eu de relation sérieuse. Il a eu des plans culs réguliers et a fréquenté les mêmes mecs pendant plusieurs années, mais il savait qu'au fond, ce qu'ils partagaient n'avait rien de vrai. À part les orgasmes. Avec Charles, ça n'a aucun rapport. Ils parlent de tout et même s'ils sont finalement très différents sur beaucoup de points, Erik aime leurs débats. Ça ne le dérange pas d'avoir tort si ça veut dire que Charles a raison.

Ils couchent ensemble depuis un mois et se voit quasiment tous les jours. Erik n'utilise plus trop l'excuse Alex et si, au début, Charles posait encore beaucoup de questions sur son prétendu fils, il y fait de moins en moins allusion. Erik doit simplement faire attention à ce que la porte de son dressing soit toujours fermée, car Charles lui a demandé un jour si c'était la chambre d'Alex et Erik a menti en disant que oui. Charles avait remarqué qu'il n'y avait aucun jouet qui traînait et Erik lui avait expliqué qu'il préférait ne pas trop montrer qu'il avait un enfant, car c'était difficile pour lui de draguer en étant père.

"Pourquoi ? Je trouve ça formidable d'être papa," avait répondu Charles.

 _Et c'est bien ça le problème_ , avait pensé Erik.

Ils ont dû repousser leur soirée au cinéma, à cause de leurs agendas respectifs, mais cette fois ils ont calé une date, vendredi prochain. Ce soir, il y a un dîner chez Emma. Elle organise souvent des petites fêtes. D'habitude, Erik aime bien y rencontrer des mecs, cette fois, il s'en fout. Alex est là aussi. Comme à chaque soirée, il ira se coucher vers minuit, mais en attendant, il danse, assiste aux discussions entre les adultes et se goinfre de chips. Lorsque Erik arrive dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre de vin, il le trouve assis sur le plan de travail, entouré de Jean et Logan qui discutent.

"T'as drôlement grandi, bonhomme," remarque Logan, bêtement fier, comme s'il y était pour quelque chose.

"Ta mère m'a dit que tu avais commencé les cours de foot ?" interroge Jean.

"Ouais ! Le coach dit que si je m'entraîne tous les jours, je peux devenir pro !"

"Ça reste courir après un ballon, tu veux faire le chien toute ta vie ?" demande Erik en haussant un sourcil.

Logan lui jette un regard noir - Erik prétend que ça ne lui fait rien, mais en vrai, vu les muscles du mec, il espère réellement ne jamais l'énerver.

"Quand je serai footballeur, je gagnerai mille fois plus que toi," réplique Alex, peu impressionné.

"C'est vrai que t'as toutes tes chances, faut pas être très malin pour l'être."

"Comment va Charles ?" demande soudain le gamin, à la limite du cri.

Logan et Jean les regardent tour à tour, curieux. Erik fusille Alex du regard et sort de la pièce. Quelle honte de se faire humilier par un gamin de neuf ans. Il en profite pour aller parler avec Raven, lui achète par réflexe de l'herbe, alors qu'il n'a aucune envie d'en fumer en ce moment, puis fait la connaissance de collègues d'Emma. Elle est dans le jardin depuis le début de la soirée avec à ses côtés un dénommé Scott, qui la drague éhontément. Ça pourrait être gênant, si elle ne le draguait pas aussi. Ils ont déjà couché ensemble, ça se sent, et ils semblent très proches. Ce n'est pas difficile pour Erik de comprendre qu'ils gardent encore leur relation cachée pour Alex. Il arrive sur la terrasse, d'ailleurs, et se pose à côté d'Erik. Ils observent sa mère et Scott qui rient, en se touchant bras, épaules, cuisses.

"T'es content d'avoir bientôt un nouveau papa ?" plaisante Erik avec un rictus.

Alex grimace d'incompréhension.

"Scott. Ça se voit que ta mère et lui se plaisent."

Alex fronce, presque imperceptiblement, ses sourcils.

"C'est pas mon nouveau papa."

"S'il se met avec ta mère, il va sans doute venir emménager ici, donc oui, ça sera ton papa."

Alex souffle fort par le nez et tourne le dos à la scène, en croisant ses bras contre son torse. Ça fait rire Erik.

"T'es jaloux ? Tu nous fais un complexe d'Oedipe ?"

Alex l'interroge du regard, Erik a la flemme de lui expliquer.

"Laisse ta mère se faire plaisir. Et puis ça fait neuf ans qu'elle t'élève seule, ça serait bien qu'elle ait de l'aide pour s'occuper de toi, t'es quand même un sacré boulet."

"Je voudrai des pop-corn et un grand Coca, au cinéma," ordonne Alex pour changer de sujet.

"T'inquiète, je m'en doutais," râle Erik.

* * *

Erik est passé chercher Alex, puis Charles en voiture. Ils ont mis du Queen sur le chemin et ont chanté à tue-tête, fenêtre ouvertes. Erik aime bien voir le regard gêné des passants. Qui n'a jamais chanté aussi fort que possible en voiture, n'a jamais vécu, il en est sûr.

La salle de cinéma est assez remplie, Alex a quand même trouvé une place tranquille, devant. Erik n'a même pas eu besoin d'insister, le gamin avait déjà en tête qu'il ne voulait pas être près d'eux pendant la séance. Il a deux énormes paquets de pop-corn sur les genoux et un grand Coca. Charles a remarqué que ça faisait peut-être beaucoup de sucre, pour la soirée, mais Erik lui a assuré que ça allait (qu'est-ce que du sucre peut faire à un enfant après 21h, de toute façon ?)

Erik laisse sa main sur la cuisse de Charles et attend que les lumières s'éteignent pour la faire glisser dans son jean. Mais plus le temps passe, plus il remarque qu'il y a beaucoup d'enfants autour d'eux. Le film commence après les pubs et Erik comprend que _Dragons 3_ n'est pas un film de science fiction mais un foutu dessin animé. Son plan _caresses au ciné_ tombe complètement à l'eau. Il soupire, pose plutôt sa main sur celle de Charles qui lui adresse un sourire heureux. Bon, si ça lui fait plaisir, c'est déjà ça.

Finalement, le film n'était pas si mal. Erik a même ri deux fois et a été ému à un passage, mais ça, ce n'est pas la peine de le répéter. Dans la voiture, Alex et Charles se rappellent les moments qui leur ont plu. Ils imitent les voix des personnages et rient de bon coeur. Alex est excité, mais pas comme d'habitude. Il n'est pas insupportable. Juste… joyeux. C'est plutôt agréable, remarque Erik. Il regarde discrètement Charles, Alex dans le rétroviseur et se surprend à rire avec eux. Il pourrait s'habituer à des soirées comme ça.

"Merci Erik pour le cinéma. C'était génial," dit Charles lorsqu'ils s'approchent de sa rue.

"Ouais, merci, c'était trop cool !" ajoute Alex.

Pour la première fois de leur courte relation, Erik le sait : Alex est honnête. Il se mord à peine la lèvre et leur fait signe de la main que ce n'est rien. Ils déposent Charles qui embrasse rapidement Erik sur les lèvres et Alex balance tout son petit corps entre les sièges pour embrasser Charles sur la joue en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Une fois Charles sorti de la voiture, Alex prend vite sa place et lui fait _coucou_ de la main jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans son immeuble. Ils restent encore comme deux idiots à regarder la porte d'entrée quelques secondes, avant qu'Erik ne soupire :

"Allez, soirée finie. Je te ramène chez ta mère."

Il démarre et tourne la tête vers Alex.

"Mets ta ceinture."

Assis sur la place passager, Alex regarde ses genoux, ses mains posées de part et d'autre de ses cuisses.

"Non," conclut-il, soudain très froid, en tournant la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre.

"Comment ça, _non_ ? Si, tu mets ta ceinture, me saoule pas," soupire Erik.

"Je veux pas la mettre," peste Alex.

"Putain, Alex, je me fous que tu veilles la mettre ou non, tu fais ce que je te dis, point."

"J'ai pas à faire ce que tu me dis ! Je fais ce que je veux !" crie le gamin en le fusillant du regard.

Erik écarte grands les yeux. C'est quoi ce Gremlins ? Passé une certaine heure, la petite bête se transforme en monstre ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout se passait si bien quand Charles était là et que soudain, ils ont déjà besoin de s'engueuler ?

"Je te dis de…", mais il n'a pas le temps de finir que déjà, Alex hurle de toutes ses forces.

" _T'es pas mon père ! T'es pas mon père ! T'es pas mon père ! T'es pas mon père !_ "

Avant ce vendredi soir, dans cette voiture, Erik ne savait pas que d'entendre des mots pouvait lui faire mal _physiquement_. Comme un bleu, sur son poumon gauche, qu'on a pressé en profondeur. Alex respire fort, lui ne respire plus du tout. Il ne répond pas. Il démarre, avance vers la maison d'Emma. Il ne va pas vite, parce qu'il n'est pas vraiment concentré. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croit, jusqu'à ce qu'une voiture grille la priorité à droite sur Camden Road et qu'Erik pile en mettant par réflexe son bras contre la poitrine d'Alex pour le garder coller à son fauteuil. Aucune des deux voitures n'allait assez vite pour que cela soit dangereux. Tout de même. Erik a senti que le coeur d'Alex est tout aussi abîmé que le sien.

Arrivés chez Emma, Alex retrouve juste assez la parole pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Elle propose un café à Erik qu'il refuse. Il lui dit qu'il est fatigué. Elle le croit. C'est bête, parce qu'il suffirait qu'elle lui demande si ça va, pour qu'il avoue, que, _non_ , ça ne va pas. Qu'il se sent seul et con. Très con. Qu'il ne sait pas comment sortir du labyrinthe qu'il a construit lui-même.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Note :** Nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour vos retours sur le précédent chapitre. Bonne lecture :)

 **Bêta :** Maya Holmes cimeeeeeeeeeer.

* * *

Ils devaient se voir chez Charles ce soir, mais Erik a préféré qu'ils aillent chez lui. Il est d'une humeur maussade depuis quelques jours, et il se répète que ce n'est pas son engueulade avec Alex qui en est à l'origine, c'est parce qu'il pleut et parce que tout le monde l'emmerde au boulot. Charles a demandé s'il pouvait amener Churchill et Erik a accepté, par lassitude. Il se fiche que le chien foute ses longs poils partout, il s'en occupera plus tard.

Charles et lui sont allongés sur le lit à regarder un film sur l'ordinateur. La tête de Charles est posée contre son torse. Erik espère qu'il n'a pas envie de baiser car lui n'est pas d'humeur. Il se concentre sur la sensation réconfortante de ses doigts qui glissent entre les mèches douces de son amant. Il veut s'endormir comme ça et finir le plus vite cette semaine. Son téléphone vibre, il est un peu plus loin sur le lit, Erik a la flemme de bouger.

"C'est un message d'Emma," lit Charles.

Erik inspire. Il pourrait lui dire qu'il s'en fiche, mais si elle écrit quelque chose qui fera comprendre la vérité à Charles ? Il se redresse rapidement et attrape son portable.

 _Tu dors ?  
Tu peux me dire si tu peux garder Alex demain en début de soirée stp ? Il est malade, il va pas aller à l'école et son babysitter doit partir à 19h et je pense pas arriver avant 20h30._

"Alex est malade," lit-il tout haut.

"Oh non, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?" s'inquiète Charles.

Erik demande à Emma.

 _Etat grippal depuis ce matin. Si ça ne va pas mieux dans deux jours je l'amènerai chez le médecin, mais je pense qu'il a juste attrapé froid._

Charles lit le message et hoche la tête.

"Il fait tellement mauvais en ce moment, ça ne m'étonne pas."

Erik regarde longtemps son téléphone. Est-ce que Alex accepterait qu'Erik le garde ? Probablement pas. Mais s'il est malade, Erik ne va pas le laisser seul. Il répond :

 _Ok._

Charles l'embrasse sur la bouche.

* * *

Erik avait une grosse réunion aujourd'hui, mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'a le plus stressé. Il ne sait pas comment Alex va réagir en le voyant. Ils ne se sont pas vus depuis la soirée au ciné. D'ailleurs, Erik ne sait pas non plus comment il va réagir en apercevant sa petite tête de con. Il a probablement la morve au nez et les yeux globuleux. Erik ne sait plus bien pourquoi il a accepté de le garder.

Il arrive à l'heure prévue et croise Jamie, le babysitter d'Alex qui est bien trop sexy, pas étonnant qu'Emma l'ait embauché. Il montre à Erik les médicaments qu'il a donnés à Alex en précisant à quelle heure, mais Erik n'en retient que la moitié. Ce qui l'importe c'est qu'Alex dort. Il se met donc devant la télé et zappe pour trouver un programme pas trop chiant.

Au bout d'une demie-heure, il entend des pas dans l'escalier et une petite voix appeler Jamie.

"C'est Erik," explique-t-il, regrettant déjà d'être là.

Alex arrive dans le salon. Il est en pyjama, il tient sur ses épaules une petite couverture. Il regarde Erik avec beaucoup de froideur et prend place sur un fauteuil. Il se tourne vers la télé et l'ignore. Le temps passe et Alex tousse de plus en plus. Lassé, Erik propose :

"Je te fais une tisane ?"

Le gamin met longtemps avant d'hocher la tête. Erik se lève et va dans la cuisine. Il cherche dans les placards ce dont il a besoin. Pendant que l'eau boue, Alex arrive à son tour et s'assoit sur un tabouret. De l'autre côté de l'îlot, Erik le regarde.

"T'as revu Charles ?" demande Alex, d'une petite voix enrouée.

"Oui."

"Et Churchill ?"

"Oui. Ils vont bien. Ils t'embrassent et te souhaitent un bon rétablissement. Enfin, Charles t'embrasse, Churchill est un chien, donc il ne comprend rien."

Alex grimace et, _oui_ , Erik le comprend, il se retient de sourire. Ça booste la fierté d'Erik pour la première fois depuis des jours.

"Il te baverait dessus, d'ailleurs. Il ne t'embrasserait pas."

"Beuuuurk !" rit tout haut Alex avant de tousser.

Erik prépare sa tasse et la pose devant lui.

"T'as encore besoin de moi, bientôt ?"

"Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je t'achète ?" l'interroge Erik avec un sourire.

"Des jeux pour ma PS4."

"Tu vas finir geek, puceau et misogyne."

Alex l'interroge du regard.

"Rien, c'est…" commence à expliquer Erik.

"Je sais ce que ça veut dire. C'est pas parce qu'on aime les jeux vidéos qu'on est méchant. Y'a plein de joueurs de vidéos qui en font leur métier et qui gagnent des millions de livres."

"T'as neuf ans, pourquoi t'es autant obsédé par les métiers et par l'argent ?"

Alex souffle sur sa tisane et la boit.

"Parce que quand j'aurais plein d'argent, je pourrai acheter à maman tout ce qu'elle veut."

Erik sait que Emma, mère célibataire, galère un peu financièrement. Il n'aurait jamais parié qu'Alex l'aurait compris lui aussi.

"Vous allez pas finir sous un pont, t'inquiète pas."

Ils retournent devant la télé et comme Alex somnole, Erik lui conseille d'aller se mettre au lit. Il le suit dans les marches, lentement. Il a peur qu'Alex tombe, mais il n'ose pas lui proposer de le porter. Il n'est pas son père. _Il n'est pas son père_ , entend-il encore dans sa tête.

Alex s'endort à la seconde où sa tête touche son oreiller. Erik redescend et prépare à dîner pour Emma et lui quand elle rentrera. Elle arrive à 20h30 pile et le remercie sincèrement d'être là et pour les pâtes qu'il a préparées. Ils mangent sur l'îlot de la cuisine et elle lui raconte ses problèmes au boulot. Pas qu'elle ait besoin de lui, mais il la conseille sur ce que lui ferait et ils finissent par ouvrir une bouteille de vin pour juste dire du mal de leurs collègues, ce qui est inutile mais beaucoup plus agréable.

Quand Erik décide de rentrer, ils montent tous les deux pour vérifier si Alex dort encore et c'est bien le cas. Il est allongé sur le dos, il ronfle à peine, c'est drôle. Mignon aussi, un peu. On dirait une publicité pour une banque, avec Emma et Erik, dans l'embrasure de la porte, qui regarde la jeunesse dormir à poings fermés. Emma murmure :

"J'ai bien vu que vous étiez devenus amis."

C'est une façon très bizarre de qualifier leur deal, mais Erik accepte d'un mouvement d'épaule.

"Ça fait longtemps que j'attendais ça, tu sais."

Elle prend encore une pause et ajoute, dans un murmure :

"Il te ressemble tellement, Erik."

Cette fois, il ne peut pas ne pas réagir. Il se décolle de la porte, se raidit. Elle est là, si proche de lui, à le regarder avec ses grands yeux. À lui faire comprendre l'inconcevable. Elle semble sur le point de pleurer, met sa main sur sa bouche, l'autre sur le bras d'Erik et commence à trembler. Il lève ses mains, prêt à la prendre contre lui et elle laisse échapper un bruit. Un pouffement. Elle _rit_.

"Oh t'aurais vu ta tête ! T'as vraiment cru que je te disais que c'était ton fils ?"

Elle essaye de garder sa voix aussi basse que possible et s'écarte. Une fois la porte refermée, elle laisse ses rires prendre plus de place et rejette sa tête en arrière.

"T'as eu tellement peur ! Oh, c'était trop drôle !"

Est-ce que ça l'était ? Oui. Oui ça l'était, parce que la seule fois où ils ont plus ou moins couché ensemble, c'était il y a plus de dix ans, alors c'était de toute façon impossible qu'Erik soit le père d'Alex. Heureusement. _Heureusement_ , se répète-t-il plus fermement. Il rit. Enfin, il sort un bruit de sa gorge.

Elle le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte et il récupère sa voiture garée plus loin. Il reste assis longtemps, les mains sur le volant, sans arriver à démarrer. C'est sa voiture, ses clés sur le contact, mais il n'arrive pas à s'en convaincre, parce qu'il ne sait même plus vraiment qui est Erik Lehnsherr. Un ingénieur ? Mais il déteste son boulot. Un homme en couple avec Charles Xavier ? Mais il lui ment depuis le premier jour. Un père ? Non, ça, c'est sûr que non.

Il sort son portable et appelle Emma.

" _Oui ?_ " demande-t-elle, étonnée qu'il l'appelle cinq minutes après être parti.

"Scott et toi, c'est… c'est sérieux ?"

" _T'es encore bourré ? Prend pas la voiture si t'es encore bourré_."

"Non, juste… dis-moi."

Elle soupire puis avoue :

" _Ouais. Je crois_."

"Tu vas le présenter à Alex ? Il a compris que vous sortez ensemble, tu sais."

" _Il t'en a parlé ?_ "

"Oui."

" _Depuis quand est-ce que tu es plus proche de mon fils que moi ?_ "

Erik ne répond pas. Ils ne sont pas _proches_ , ils sont partenaires du mensonge le plus dangereux de la vie d'Erik.

"Il a besoin d'un père, ce gamin."

" _Non, il a besoin d'un parent qui l'aime et il m'a moi. Je me suis toujours occupée de lui, je me suis sacrifiée pour qu'il ait une vie parfaite, tu le sais._ "

"Putain, Emma, je suis pas en train de te faire le coup de _un papa, une maman_. Mais il est perdu, Alex. Il ne sait pas qui il est."

" _Ouais, tu peux parler_ ," remarque-t-elle, assez justement.

Il pose son front contre son volant et ferme les yeux.

"Et tu ne voudrais pas que ton fils finisse comme moi, pas vrai ?"

" _Ça non_ ," rit-elle, ça le fait rire aussi. " _Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez, Erik ?_ " l'interroge-t-elle soudain, plus sérieuse.

 _À part qu'on se fait passer pour père et fils depuis près de deux mois, tout ça parce que je voulais mettre un mec dans mon lit à qui j'ai menti et de qui je suis tombé amoureux, me foutant ainsi dans une merde royale ?_

"Rien. Bonne nuit."

" _Bonne nuit_."

Il raccroche et regarde l'écran. Il ne laisse pas son téléphone se mettre en veille qu'il appelle directement Charles.

"Je ne te dérange pas ?"

" _Non. Tout va bien ?_ "

"Je peux venir chez toi ?"

" _Oui. Oui, bien sûr._ "

Erik y va, coeur en vrac, pensées tout autant. C'est la première fois qu'il entre chez Charles et c'est à l'image de son propriétaire. Anglais, charmant, rassurant. Il se fiche du tour du propriétaire que Charles entreprend et le serre dans ses bras en l'embrassant. C'est un baiser profond, langoureux. Il lui retire son pyjama sans lui demander et Charles se laisse faire. Il ne paraît pas tout de suite concentré, mais à force de se faire caresser par Erik et de s'entendre dire combien il le trouve beau, il devient plus excité lui aussi. Ils finissent nus dans le salon, Erik assis sur le canapé, Charles à califourchon au-dessus de lui, à aller et venir doucement. Erik n'arrête jamais de l'embrasser, il ne veut pas que sa bouche soit libre de s'exprimer. Charles le comprend. Alors, quand il arrive à se reculer assez pour se défaire de ses baisers, il murmure :

"Quoi qu'il se passe, je suis là, Erik."

 _Jusqu'à quand ?_ veut-il demander. Il se retient et ferme les yeux.

* * *

C'est Charles qui a proposé qu'ils regardent les deux films _Dragons_. Il a explicitement dit que ça lui ferait plaisir de voir Alex et le gamin a tout de suite accepté l'invitation d'Erik. Ils n'ont pas prétexté une excuse aberrante auprès de sa mère, ils lui ont juste dit qu'ils voulaient se faire une soirée entre mecs et elle a accepté pour se faire une soirée entre filles. Elle viendra chercher Alex à 23h et Erik lui descendra son fils, pour qu'elle ne monte pas et ne croise pas Charles. Tout est prévu et simple.

Ils se sont fait livrer des pizzas et les mangent par terre sur une nappe, dans le salon, comme un pique-nique. À chaque scène où le dragon noir vole, Alex se lève et bouge ses bras comme s'il était lui-même un oiseau. Erik lui lance des serviettes en papier qu'il a roulées en boule pour lui faire croire qu'on le vise avec des boulets de canon et ça fait rire Alex qui essaye de les éviter. Charles est plus heureux que jamais et Erik adore, purement et simplement cette soirée. Ils font une pause à la fin du premier film et se mettent tous les trois à ranger et à faire une vaisselle rapide. Charles et Alex parlent de leur Disney préféré. Erik n'en a vu aucun mais ça lui donne envie de rattraper son retard, avec Charles. Ils se réinstallent pour le deuxième film et rient encore plus que pour le premier lorsque, vingt minutes avant la fin, la sonnerie de la porte retentit. Alex se retourne et observe Erik de ses grands yeux inquiets. Il regarde l'heure sur son portable… qu'il avait oublié de retirer du mode silencieux. Emma l'a appelé six fois et il est 23h12.

"C'est ta mère," dit-il à Alex qui hoche une fois la tête.

Il bondit sur ses chaussures et son manteau, et Erik se demande comment il pourra ouvrir la porte sans que Charles ne soit visible. Il pourrait lui dire de se cacher mais ça paraîtra trop étrange. Tant pis, il ouvrira à peine la porte, foutra Alex dehors et refermera tout aussi vite. Le regard d'Alex lui confirme qu'il est sur la même longueur d'onde que lui.

"Salut Charles, fais des bisous à Churchill pour moi !" chuchote Alex en se précipitant vers la porte.

"Salut…" répond Charles, déconcerté.

Il se lève et les suit, Erik accélère le pas pour ouvrir la porte, à peine plus grand que nécessaire.

"Arrête de mettre ton téléphone en silencieux," râle Emma.

"Salut maman, on peut y aller," s'empresse de dire Alex en se glissant pour sortir.

"Ouais, désolé, allez, salut," renchérit Erik.

Emma les regarde, suspicieuse.

"Qu'est-ce que vous ne voulez pas que je vois ?"

"Rien, allez maman, viens !" ordonne Alex en tirant sur sa main.

Elle jette un oeil derrière l'épaule d'Erik, semble voir une forme bouger et pose sa main libre sur la porte pour l'ouvrir de force. Elle écarquille les yeux en voyant un autre homme dans le salon et a un sourire étrange.

"C'est un de tes amis, Erik ?"

"Enchanté, Charles Xavier," se présente-t-il, manifestement désolé.

"C'est l'amoureux d'Erik," explique Alex.

Le regard d'Emma change automatiquement. Elle sourit puis entre pour serrer la main de Charles.

"Enchantée, je ne savais pas qu'Erik voyait quelqu'un… il est très secret."

"Oui, je m'en suis rendu compte," rit Charles, léger.

"Je suis la mère d'Alex."

"Ils m'ont tous les deux beaucoup parlé de vous."

Elle fait un petit signe de la main l'air de dire, _Stop_ , mais ça lui fait plaisir, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. À côté d'eux, Alex et Erik les contemplent comme ils regarderaient des trapézistes qui font des acrobaties dangereuses à des mètres au-dessus du sol.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que vous passiez la soirée tous les trois ?" s'enquiert Emma auprès d'Erik.

"J'ai dû oublier."

"Peut-être qu'Erik a honte de moi," plaisante Charles.

"Absolument pas," répond Erik, trop apeuré à l'idée que tout s'effondre, pour percevoir l'humour.

"Et comment vous vous connaissez, tous les trois ?"

"On s'est vus au parc. Charles a un gros chien, il s'appelle Churchill," explique Alex.

"Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de Churchill non plus," remarque Emma, le rictus plus acerbe. "Et vous vous voyez souvent ?"

Charles les regarde, tour à tour. Erik a l'impression de voir un accident de voiture en direct et de ne pas savoir quoi faire pour sauver le conducteur : lui-même.

"Nous nous sommes rencontrés plusieurs fois au parc. Nous avons mangé ensemble et sommes allés voir _Dragons 3_ , aussi," avoue Charles, clairement dans la même situation qu'Emma.

"Tu m'as dit que vous n'étiez que tous les deux," dit-elle, sèche, à Erik. "Donc, tu as commencé à garder Alex, quand tu as rencontré Charles… ?"

Charles inspire par le nez et demande :

"Emma, est-ce qu'il y a un problème au fait que je fréquente Erik ?"

Elle rit, hallucinée.

"Non, pourquoi il y aurait un problème ?"

Et le voilà, le fameux problème. Car s'il n'y en avait pas, pourquoi Erik aurait gardé secret tous leurs rendez-vous ?

"Bon, allez maman, arrête de faire ta curieuse, on y va !" dicte Alex en lui reprenant la main pour la tirer hors d'ici.

"Alex, c'est normal que ta mère rencontre le compagnon de ton père," dit Charles avec une voix neutre et quand il le dit, c'est évident : il a _compris_.

Emma semble perdue. Elle regarde les deux hommes tour à tour. Charles fait marche arrière et se dirige dans la chambre, vers le mur avec les deux portes : celle qui donne sur la salle de bain et celle qui donne, non pas sur une chambre d'enfant, mais sur un dressing. Erik le suit sans oser le toucher.

"Charles, attends," rit-il, léger, pour essayer de dédramatiser la catastrophe qui est en train de se passer.

Charles s'arrête devant la porte qu'il n'a jamais ouverte, par respect. Il regarde Erik droit dans les yeux quand il presse la clenche et la repousse. Du coin de l'oeil, il doit voir que la pièce est petite et remplie de vêtements. Ses narines se gonflent. Il met quelques secondes avant d'oser tourner le visage et d'avoir la confirmation que tout ceci s'appelle un mensonge.

Il récupère à son tour ses chaussures, son manteau et ne dit plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la minuscule cage d'escalier.

Emma, paralysée dans l'entrée, examine Erik, une main sur son coeur, la bouche entrouverte.

"Tu lui as fait croire qu'Alex était ton fils ? Tu l'as utilisé ?"

"Maman…" commence Alex, la voix tremblante, mais elle ne l'entend pas.

"Je ne l'ai pas _utilisé_ , il était d'accord, ton fils."

"Evidemment qu'il était d'accord ! Il a neuf ans ! Il t'adore !"

Erik jette un oeil à Alex dont les yeux se baissent.

"Mais t'es malade, Erik. C'est un enfant. Tu peux mentir autant que tu veux, pour mettre la Terre entière dans ton lit, mais tu ne mèles pas mon fils à tes histoires."

"Attends, j'ai pas _ramené la Terre entière dans mon lit_. C'est un quiproquo et Charles me plait, depuis le premier jour. Ça n'a rien de…"

"Pervers ? Immoral ? Si, Erik, si !" rit-elle de dégoût.

"Maman !" crie Alex pour qu'elle le considère enfin. "J'étais d'accord ! Charles il est super gentil, on s'amuse trop, tous les trois !"

Elle le regarde, secoue la tête sans prendre en considération ses sentiments et l'attrape par la main, fermement, ça le fait grimacer. Erik s'approche par réflexe, mais elle se recule.

"Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. C'est clair ? Plus jamais."

Elle sort en traînant derrière Alex qui crie qu'il veut rester. Erik s'interdit de bouger. Seul dans son appartement, il ne s'était jamais rendu compte avant à quel point il est vide.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Note :** Dernier chapitre ! Merci à celles et ceux qui ont lu cette courte fic, mais bien sûr, **BIG MERCI** à celles qui ont laissé des reviews ! Vous savez qu'on continue de publier sur ce site grâce à vous *cœur cœur*. On se retrouve sur la fic _Knife & Fork_ très bientôt. Bonne journée et prenez soin de vous !

 **Bêta : MA YA HOL MES** of course.

* * *

Emma ne plaisantait pas. Elle ne répond à aucun SMS, ni aux appels. Erik est même allé sonner chez elle, il est resté vingt minutes sous la pluie, pour lui prouver qu'il était conscient d'avoir déconné. Elle ne lui a pas ouvert pour autant.

Essayer de se faire pardonner auprès d'Emma ne sera pas une sinécure mais parait possible. Erik ne sait même pas comment il pourra se faire pardonner auprès de Charles et ça lui fait si peur qu'il n'ose même pas réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire.

Un soir, il reçoit une invitation sur Facebook pour une fête chez Angel et si, au début, il grogne à l'idée de croiser Logan, Jean et compagnie, il réalise très vite que c'est, au contraire, sa seule chance de recontacter Emma. Alors il y va, les attend sans boire d'alcool pour garder la tête sur les épaules et lorsqu'il les retrouve, au détour d'une pièce bondée, il leur saute pratiquement dessus.

"Salut."

"Oh, c'est Papa Erik," plaisante Jean.

Il ferme lentement les yeux.

"Emma vous a raconté…"

"Oh oui. On a bu un verre chez elle la dernière fois. Elle t'en veut tellement, tu vas galérer à te faire pardonner."

"Je sais, Jean", grince-t-il entre ses dents.

Logan ne dit rien, il garde ses gros bras musclés contre son torse en le toisant de son regard sombre.

"Et… Alex, vous l'avez vu ?"

Cette fois, Jean ne semble plus vouloir se moquer de lui. Elle a un petit sourire.

"Ouais. Lui, ça va. Il est super fier de t'avoir aidé à trouver _l'amoureux de ta vie_ , selon ses propres mots. C'est vraiment un enfant pour croire que tu pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi," commente-t-elle, sérieuse.

"Ça va, n'en rajoute pas," peste Erik.

"Elle a raison. Tu es l'homme le plus égoïste qui soit," intervient Logan pour la première fois, avec sa voix d'ours.

Erik hausse un sourcil.

"Okay, les soldes ça s'applique aussi sur les insultes ?"

"Je rigole pas, Erik," enchaîne Logan en décroisant les bras, ce qui est encore plus impressionnant. "Tu penses qu'à toi. Je croyais que tu le savais, mais d'avoir entraîné Alex là-dedans, ça prouve que t'es inconscient."

"Vous savez quoi ? Allez vous faire foutre, tous. Tu imagines qu'Alex m'a attendu pour découvrir ce que c'est, un mensonge ? Il a neuf ans en 2019, vous pensez pas que les gamins ils savent que, nous les adultes, on maîtrise rien ? Le vrai mensonge, c'est de leur faire croire qu'on est parfaits, parce qu'ils croient qu'ils devront le devenir aussi et c'est impossible. C'est impossible d'être parfait. On fait ce qu'on peut et c'est ça qu'on doit leur apprendre, aux gosses. Qu'on fait ce qu'on peut."

Logan et Jean n'ont rien à répondre à ça. Tant mieux, Erik veut juste vider ce qu'il a sur le cœur.

"J'aurais jamais dû mentir à Charles, je le sais. Mais j'avais peur qu'il ne me trouve pas intéressant. Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que, avoir des enfants, c'est une norme. Une obligation sociale. Si vous avez pas envie d'avoir de gosses, aujourd'hui, c'est comme porter une étiquette avec écrit _Taré_ sur votre front. Et moi, j'ai pas envie d'avoir de gosse. Je veux vivre ma vie - avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais je veux pas élever d'enfant, c'est comme ça. Et devant Charles, je ne sais pas, j'ai eu un… un coup de foudre, en le voyant. Je voulais qu'il me remarque, je voulais qu'il me parle. Les trois premières choses qu'il m'a apprises sur lui c'est son prénom, qu'il est professeur et le fait qu'il adore les enfants. Et que son chien s'appelle Churchill, mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Qu'est-ce que j'allais répondre ? Qu'est-ce que je _pouvais_ répondre ? Il a cru qu'Alex était mon fils, je ne l'ai pas contredit. Okay, à l'époque ça ne voulait rien dire, mais maintenant, je ne regrette pas de l'avoir présenté comme mon gamin. Je suis pas son géniteur, mais je me suis occupé de lui. Je sais qu'il n'a qu'un amour dans sa vie, sa mère, et qu'il fera tout pour elle. Je sais qu'il adore le foot, mais qu'en vrai, il préférerait être joueur de jeux vidéos, sauf qu'il n'ose pas l'avouer parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'on se foute de lui. Je sais qu'il lui faut sa couette Iron Man pour dormir, quand il est triste. Je suis pas son père et je ne veux pas l'être. Je suis juste un gars qui veut qu'il soit heureux."

Logan et Jean se regardent, confus. Elle entrouvre les lèvres ; Erik ne la laisse pas parler.

"Et maintenant je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner auprès de Charles et ça me tue, c'est-à-dire que ça a créé un énorme couteau invisible qui s'est planté juste là, sous mon plexus solaire, et qui s'enfonce à chaque fois que je pense à lui, parce qu'il est si vrai, si unique et que je ne le mérite pas. Et parce que je suis tombé amoureux de lui et c'est…"

"Erik," appelle une fois Jean pour l'interrompre.

Il fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi se permet-elle de le couper alors qu'il peut enfin dire ce qui l'oppresse depuis des jours ? Elle lui indique rapidement quelque chose par-dessus son épaule et lorsqu'il se retourne, il le voit, Charles, qui le fixe, un verre à la main, bouche fermement scellée, yeux écarquillés. Le visage marqué par la déception.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demande Erik, à bout de souffle.

"Ma sœur m'a invité."

Okay, en fait, ça ne change rien, Erik ne sait pas pourquoi il lui a posé la question. Ce qui importe c'est de savoir…

"Tu as tout entendu ?"

"Oui," confirme Charles.

Erik s'approche, souriant, confiant. Il ne regrette pas d'avoir dit de Charles qu'il l'aime, parce que c'est vrai, c'est ce qu'il ressent pour lui. Il tend la main pour prendre la sienne et Charles se recule. Le couteau imaginaire recommence ses allers-retours.

"Non, Erik," murmure Charles.

Il laisse son verre sur un meuble pas loin et s'éloigne, pour la deuxième fois de leur relation. Erik est égoïste ? C'est vrai. Il doit impérativement soigner ça. Alors, si Charles dit _Non_ , c'est _Non_. Il ne lui courra pas après.

Il s'apprête à repartir chez lui, lorsqu'il croise Scott qui demande, heureux de tomber sur lui :

"Hey, Erik, comment ça va ?"

Erik plisse les yeux mais Scott semble sincère de savoir ce qu'il traverse. C'est bien le premier.

"Ça pourrait aller mieux," euphémise-t-il.

"Ouais, je sais, Emma m'a raconté… Écoute, je… Enfin, je pense que ça serait vraiment bien que vous vous parliez, tous les deux."

"J'essaye," explique-t-il, dents serrées.

"J'ai cru comprendre. Est-ce que tu veux bien que je lui en touche un mot ? Elle est presque aussi bornée que toi, alors je pense que sans un peu d'aide, ça ne marchera jamais."

Est-ce qu'il propose ça pour faire le bon samaritain ? Non, on ne dirait pas. De toute façon, Erik n'a plus rien à perdre. Il hoche la tête et Scott lui serre la main. Pour une fois, le deal qui fait n'a pas l'air d'être une connerie.

* * *

Emma l'appelle presque un mois après. Erik n'y croyait plus et rien que de voir son nom s'afficher sur l'écran de son portable le fait respirer. Au début, ils n'échangent que des banalités. C'est à se demander si Scott n'est pas derrière elle à la force à parler. Elle finit par lâcher, alors que le sujet était la météo, qu'elle n'arrive pas à se retirer de la tête qu'Erik a utilisé sa famille, sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Il avoue que c'est vrai, qu'il ne pensait pas que c'était si grave, mais qu'il le comprend maintenant. Elle lui confirme qu'Alex ne semble pas en avoir des séquelles et que c'est ça qui l'aide à se calmer. Apparement, il lui a même dit en début de semaine qu'elle exagérait. Peut-être que c'est lui, et non pas Scott, qui l'a faite changer d'avis.

Au final, ils parlent près de deux heures au téléphone. L'oreille et la joue d'Erik sont chaudes, il a des fourmis dans la main. Il s'en fout, il veut juste continuer d'entendre la voix de sa meilleure amie qui lui a tellement manqué. Juste avant de raccrocher, pour qu'ils passent tous les deux à la suite de leur soirée, elle lui dit qu'Alex a un mot pour lui. Elle lui tend le téléphone et une petite voix crie :

" _Tu me manques !_ "

Il râle en repoussant le téléphone plus loin.

"Pourquoi tu hurles ? Tu te prends pour un singe ou quoi ? T'as failli me péter le tympan."

Alex rit bêtement.

" _Même pas vrai !_ "

"De toute façon, c'est pas moi qui te manque. Ce sont mes cadeaux."

Les rires redoublent.

" _Ouais_."

Il ne dit rien d'autre et redonne le téléphone à sa mère qui souhaite une bonne soirée à Erik avant de raccrocher.

* * *

Erik ne fait plus son footing à Regent's Park. Il ne va plus vraiment à la salle non plus. Il passe plus de temps chez lui, à écouter des vieux vinyls des Rolling Stones et de David Bowie. À une fête organisée par des collègues, il a assez parlé avec un mec pour savoir qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde homosexuelle, mais ça ne lui a pas fait grand chose de l'emballer dans la salle de bain. C'était bien, mais pas exceptionnel.

C'est très difficile de ne plus penser à Charles Xavier, maintenant qu'il sait qu'un homme pareil existe. Il y en a des plus beaux que lui, plus musclés, plus grands ; rien à faire, Erik ne sourit pas en les voyant eux. Il devrait se concentrer sur tous les points qui les séparent, le fait que Charles soit un éternel optimiste, un gentil, alors qu'Erik pourrait littéralement passer ses journées à se plaindre et à dire du mal de ceux qui lui tapent sur les nerfs. Même s'il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire de mensonge, dans le cas où ils seraient vraiment sortis ensemble, il y a très peu de chance pour que ça aurait fonctionné. Ils auraient fini par se tapper sur le système, c'est évident.

Et pourtant, Erik n'arrive pas à se dire que c'est fini, pour de bon. Ce n'est pas que parce que Charles le faisait se sentir bien, c'est aussi, et surtout, parce qu'il avait envie de s'occuper de Charles, de le choyer, de le protéger, de le faire rire. Qu'un autre que lui ait la chance de le faire, lui fait singulièrement mal.

S'il est heureux de sortir ce soir, c'est parce que c'est l'anniversaire d'Emma. C'est l'été en plus, toute la soirée aura lieu dans le petit jardin. Ils se sont plus revus ces derniers mois et Erik a même gardé Alex trois fois. Ils ont joué à la console et ça a toujours énervé Erik.

Ce soir, heureusement, pas de console à l'horizon. Il y a des enfants de l'âge d'Alex et ils s'amusent dans leur coin. Il est venu saluer Erik et est reparti tout aussi sec. Lui est en train de parler avec Jean lorsque Emma arrive.

"Jean, chérie, je pourrais me libérer la deuxième semaine d'août."

"Génial ! On se fait notre semaine en Espagne, alors ?"

"Oui, Scott gardera Alex !"

Les yeux d'Erik glissent jusqu'à cet homme qui s'est installé dans cette maison et qui semble être une super glue qui a réussi à recomposer une famille pas si heureuse que ça.

"Erik, tu vas nous chercher une caisse de bouteilles dans la cuisine ?" demande Emma et Erik accepte sans rechigner lorsqu'il s'agit d'alcool.

Il arrive dans la cuisine, apprécie le calme car la musique et les rires de la fête sont atténués ici. La porte du frigidaire est ouverte, il attend derrière que la personne la referme et quand elle le fait, Erik découvre que c'est Charles.

Ils se regardent, déstabilisés. Charles _ici_ est une vision totalement saugrenue.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demande-t-il, bien conscient qu'il lui avait posé la même question il y a un peu plus de deux mois.

"Ma sœur m'a invité."

Il sourit malgré lui ; sa sœur ferait partie du groupe d'amies d'Emma ?

"Comment tu vas ?"

"Bien," répond Charles, très Anglais, très froid. "Et toi ?"

"Oh, tu sais, mal," répond Erik en haussant une épaule.

Charles baisse les yeux sur la bouteille qu'il avait sortie puis cherche un tire-bouchon.

"J'essaye ce truc où je suis honnête. Comme je ne l'étais jamais avant et que ça m'a amené à faire de vraies conneries, je me suis dit qu'il était temps que je change."

Dos à lui, Charles hoche la tête. Ses cheveux ont poussé. Erik a tellement envie de les caresser et de le prendre dans ses bras.

"Tu me manques, Charles. Tu me manques tous les jours."

Le tire-bouchon enfoncé dans le goulot, un _plop_ résonne. Il se sert un très grand verre qu'il avale sans attendre. Erik reste prudemment derrière l'ilot. Charles se retourne sans prévenir.

"Tu ne me mentiras plus, Erik ?"

"Plus jamais," répond-il au tac au tac.

"À quel moment tu as compris que c'était mal, ce que tu faisais ?"

Erik réfléchit quelques secondes.

"Est-ce que tu te rappelles, un soir tu dormais chez moi et j'ai reçu un SMS d'Emma qui me demandait de garder Alex, parce qu'il était malade ? Tu avais l'air vraiment triste de l'apprendre et j'ai compris que tu étais attaché à ce gamin… alors que tu ne savais pas notre vrai lien."

"Oui, je me suis attaché à Alex. Tu sais que je lui en ai voulu, à lui aussi ? Je ne pense pas que tu l'aies influencé. Il avait l'air vraiment impliqué dans cette mascarade."

"Ah, bah merci, c'est ce que je me tue à dire à tout le monde !" lâche Erik, sans réfléchir. Il tousse un peu et reprend : "Enfin, tu sais ce que je veux dire…"

Charles continue de boire son verre XXL.

"Oui, je sais très bien. Vous vous êtes bien trouvés, tous les deux."

Est-ce un compliment ou un reproche ? Erik ne distingue pas la différence.

"Tu sais pourquoi j'ai menti," chuchote Erik en jouant avec un torchon sur le plan de travail.

Il fait allusion à cette dernière soirée où ils se sont croisés. Charles s'en rappelle parfaitement, vu les mouvements amples de sa tête.

"Je sais. J'ai compris."

"Est-ce que tu me pardonneras ?"

Charles le regarde encore longtemps puis commence à faire le tour de l'îlot. Il se retrouve devant Erik, à quelques dizaines de centimètres, et le scrute. Ses mains, son visage, tout son corps.

"Oui, je te pardonnerai."

"Pourquoi ?" murmure Erik.

Est-ce qu'il va vraiment pleurer ? Il pourrait. Il le sent. Charles lève une main et caresse sa joue.

"Tu l'as dit toi-même, Erik. C'est impossible d'être parfait. On fait ce qu'on peut. Et je vois bien que toi, tu fais ce que tu peux."

"Mais toi, _toi_ tu es parfait," continue Erik, la voix toute aussi basse.

Charles a un petit sourire touché, et à la fois abîmé, alors que son pouce effleure sa peau.

"Non. Je n'ai pas confiance en moi non plus. Beaucoup de choses me font peur. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de courage."

Erik fronce un peu les sourcils. Est-ce vrai ? Il ne l'avait jamais perçu avant.

"Je pense que j'ai trop de courage. On pourrait presque appeler ça de l'égo," ajoute Erik, en haussant une épaule.

"Peut-être qu'on se complèterait bien."

"Peut-être."

Charles sourit et Erik se rend compte de ce qu'il vient de dire, charmeur et joueur, comme ce dragueur qu'il a l'impression qu'il doit tout le temps être.

"Non, pas _peut-être_. C'est sûr. C'est _sûr_ qu'on se complèterait bien. Je ne veux plus jouer. Je veux juste être honnête et être avec toi, Charles. C'est tout."

Sa phrase à peine finie, il sent une bouche contre la sienne et enfin, Charles l'embrasse. C'est un baiser très chaste, très pur. Erik l'adore. Il entoure tendrement Charles de ses bras et se serre contre lui. C'est doux et c'est exactement ce qu'il leur faut pour l'instant.

"Beuuuuuuuuuurk !" s'exclame une petite voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournent, un sourire aux lèvres et Alex se dandine, très fier de les avoir interrompus. Sa mère est derrière lui, un plateau vide dans les mains, qu'elle pose sur l'îlot.

"Allons, Alex, laisse les amoureux se faire des bisous."

"C'est dégoûtant," plaisante-t-il en tirant la langue à Erik pour l'énerver.

"Pas autant que ta tête de monstre," ajoute-t-il en lui adressant un rictus mauvais.

"Maman, je suis vraiment content que ce soit Scott qui devienne mon papa et pas Erik.," remarque le nain et ça fait exploser de rire sa mère et Charles.

"Pour une fois, on est d'accord," s'enchante Erik.

Il lui tend la main et Alex la prend, fièrement. Le sourire qu'ils échangent, personne qu'eux deux ne peut le voir, ni le comprendre.

Ils retournent dans le jardin, Erik et Charles côte à côte, à se tenir la main. Ils sont interrompus par Raven qui se plante devant eux avec un immense sourire :

"Non ? Alors ça y est ? Vous vous êtes remis ensemble ? Charles, c'est trop cool !"

Erik rit, surpris.

"Tu connais Raven, notre dealeuse officielle ? Je pensais que tu ne fumais pas !"

Charles le regarde, offusqué, et Raven le regarde, désespérée. Elle secoue infiniment sa tête l'air de dire _Non, tais toi_ , mais c'est trop tard. Charles se raidit.

"Raven est ma sœur, je ne comprends pas… ?"

Il tourne la tête vers elle et elle lui adresse un immense sourire. Le sourire du _Ouais, désolée, grand frère_.

"Raven !" gronde-t-il, subjugué.

"Pour une fois, c'est pas moi qui ai menti !" s'empresse de se défendre Erik.

Il se recule en riant, les laisse régler cette histoire de famille (et d'illégalité) et marche dans le jardin, pour se chercher quelque chose à manger.

Il fait très bon ce soir, ce sera un bel été. Au fond du jardin, Alex et ses amis jouent au ballon. Emma est assise sur une des chaises en plastique, derrière elle, Scott se tient debout, il masse doucement ses épaules et elle caresse ses mains. Raven rit maintenant et Charles aussi, même s'il semble toujours aussi choqué. Comme s'il sentait qu'Erik l'observe, il tourne la tête et croise son regard. Il lui sourit.

Erik sourit aussi.


End file.
